InSOP
Infinitum Special Operations Division (InSOP) is a counter-offensive measure against Illuminati Global Security unit (G-SEC) in a battle to reach and gather potential candidates before one another. InSOP's primary focuses are locating, securing and evacuating high value assets derived (or pre-determined) by the Infinitum Administrative AI, before G-SEC (or any other third-party) can interfere. Foundation/Establishment As Infinitum Corporation grew bigger and stronger, the brightest minds our world has ever seen kept joining the Infinitum ranks. In order to "level the playing field", Illuminati formed a secret spec-ops division, G-SEC, to hunt down potential candidates that either have joined the Infinitum, or have a high probability of joining in the future. G-SEC's high success rates of eliminating high value assets (HVA) forced Infinitum Corporation to form a counter-offensive team of high skilled combat specialists as a mean to stop G-SEC. Thus, the InSOP was formed. The Team InSOP personnel consists of highly skilled combat veterans with years of knowledge and experience, thanks to the Lazarus Project. With the massive expertise, the team can operate anywhere on and around the world (area of operations later expanding to extraterrestrial and extra-dimensional domains), resembling SEAL teams of US Army before The War (Apocalypse); but much more sophisticated. Biological Enhancements Team members receive enhanced combat ready clone bodies with each Jump. These bodies have modified muscle tissue constructed with nano particles that can repair and energize biological muscle cells much more efficiently than the proteins provided within standard bodies. Similar nano particles are placed among neural pathways between the brain, brain sap and enhanced muscle tissue for increased data transmission between these parts; resulting in superhuman analytical combat IQ and reflexes that are superior even in Metahuman Sect standards. These modification procedures are completed before the Jump process and personnel are placed within these pre-arranged combat bodies. Equipment Team members are provided with specialty crafted equipment in regard with each member's specialty. Because of this diversity, there isn't a standard load out preset within InSOP ranks. This lack of standardization also provides an edge on the field as the enemy can never be 100% accurate on the teams' equipment, hence the capabilities of field teams as well. Apart from the crafted equipment, members have in-depth knowledge on almost every equipment in existence (within the boundaries of human comprehension) thanks to their centuries old experience provided by the Lazarus Project. This immense knowledge, combined with enhanced bodies and crafted equipment, the team can operate on all conditions including extraterrestrial and extra-dimensional environments. Function InSOP's primary function is locating, securing and evacuating high value assets for the Infinitum Corporation. Although they perform well at front lines, their forte is spec-ops. They operate with teams (numbers depend on the conditions) and with discretion. There are several Forward Operation Bases (FOB) and fast-response units at undisclosed locations on every continent, ready for action. Targets (Assets) are decided by the Infinitum Administraive AI based on the projects at hand, priority researches, potential talent gaps and ongoing R&D studies. AI derives the best possible minds to fulfill Infinitum Corporation ranks and transmits the data to the nearest FOB, based on the highest probability of the assets' location. Once the asset is located, the team protects the asset against all aggressors, mainly G-SEC operatives (Later from Angelic and Demonic presence as well). Secured assets are to be evacuated immediately for The PROVIDENCE. Teams are fully autonomous during operations. Once they receive the target intel, operative decisions (and consequences) belong to the teams alone. Due to InSOP personnels' differing expertise and experiences, each team has diverse tactics and specialized protocols, along with pre-defined InSOP protocols. This autonomy prevents InSOP from implementing unified field protocols, except for the InSOP Division Codex. Each team's engagement rules, tactics and evacuation protocols/routes differ. The only thing common among the division is to safely deliver the asset to The PROVIDENCE. Post "Vatican Incident" protocols After the Vatican Incident, InSOP Division Codex received some major adjustments due to a new and significant adversary, The Pennant. As InSOP was unaware and unprepared for such an agression, the InSOP Division Codex rules changed nature to a much more pasifist approach. Active engagements agains The Pennant proved highly damaging both in terms of personnel loss and collateral civilian loss. Thus, the new protocol limits active engagements as much as possible, shifting the focus and resources to reconnaissance and discretion; aiming to locating assets faster and evacuating under the radar. Avoiding active conflict as much as possible. This protocol become much more adopted as the G-SEC ceased to be the enemy. Angelic and Demonic agents proved almost impossible to defeat in active combat, thus leaving recon and discretion the only viable approach for evacuating important assets.